Fate Beyond of Her Darkness
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Lacus menceritakan apa saja kepada Kira. Apa saja yang membuatnya bahagia sampai saat ini. Ayahnya, sahabat-sahabatnya, dan seseorang yang paling berharga yang dahulu dia miliki. Semua terekam jelas sampai saat ini kegelapan telah membatasinya untuk mengingat. Sesuatu yang hilang yang mungkin tidak akan kembali kepadanya lagi... Chapter 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

Fate Beyond of Her Darkness

Suasana bandara udara internasional Narita di Jepang dipadati penumpang dari segala tujuan keberangkatan hari itu. Termasuk seorang gadis dengan surai merah jambu yang sedang duduk di bangku yang disediakan untuk menunggu di dalam bandara besar tersebut. Gadis itu memakai blus berwarna putih dan merah muda dengan sepatu hak rendah. Untuk menghindari dinginya udara ruangan ber-Ac itu dia mengenakan sebuah jubah ungu kecil disertai tudung kepala yang tidak seberapa besar dan masih memperlihatkan wajahnya yang lugu dan cantik. Sepertinya dia tidak sendiri. Ada dua orang lagi yang juga duduk bersamanya. Seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan iris magenta. Dia mengenakan jaket berwarna pink, dan celana levis panjang selutut. Seorang lagi pemuda dengan rambut hitam gelap, dan iris merah ruby yang mengenakan jaket hitam dan celana levis hitam panjang sampai mata kaki. Dia sedari tadi melihat jam tangan yang dia kenakan.

"Shinn, sudah pukul berapa?", tanya si rambut pirang tersebut kepada pemuda yang beriris merah tersebut yang dipanggilnya Shinn.

"Pukul 8.15am", dia melihat jamnya kembali. "Baiklah, Stellar, aku akan ke counter cek-in. Kau disini jaga, Lacus-sama". Pemuda itu meninggalkan kedua gadis yang sedang menunggu itu.

"Baik", jawab gadis yang bernama Stellar tersebut. Lima menit mereka menunggu Shinn tidak kunjung kembali. Mungkin sedang antri untuk check-in. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu kedatanganya, sedangkan si surai merah muda itu sedang bermain dengan robot peliharaanya, berupa bola kecil yang melompat-lompat di hadapanya. Sekali-kali melompat ke arah pangkuanya. Tiba-tiba Stellar merasa ingin buang air kecil. "Anu... Lacus-sama. Mohon tunggu di sini sebentar. Saya tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet".

Mendengar salah satu temanya meminta izin, Lacus pun mengizinkan Stellar untuk pergi ke toilet. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di sini. Berhati-hatilah", dia tersenyum.

"Baik. Saya permisi sebentar", Stellar bergegas untuk menuju ke toilet.

"Haro! Haro! Lacus!", bola robot berwarna senada dengan Lacus itu melompat kepangkuan Lacus. Jemari Lacus mengelus-elus bola besi ringan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Haro?", gadis itu menatap mainanya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Haro! Haro!",Mendadak, bola robot tersebut pergi melompat dari pangkuanya.

Gadis itu sadar kalau Haro mainanya tersebut mulai menjauh dari dirinya. Karena suara mainanya terdengar mulai menjauh dari dirinya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengejar mainanya tersebut. Robot bulat itu meloncat-loncat ke kerumunan penumpang lain. Walaupun Lacus tuna netra, indra pendengaranya cukup tajam dan mengikuti kemana robotnya itu pergi. Haro meloncat-loncat di hadapan seorang pria muda dengan surai coklat dan iris amethyst. Saat bola besi itu terbang hampir menghampirinya, pria itu langsung menangkapnya.

"Haro!", panggil Lacus.

"Haro!", dia berhenti mengepak-ngepakkan telinganya.

"Eh? Bola? Robot...?", si iris amethyst itu merasakan dinginya bola robot itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat mainan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Lacus mendengar bahwa mainanya tersebut berhenti bergerak dan dia pun juga menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan lelaki yang berhasil menangkap Haro tersebut. Begitu melihat ada Lacus yang berhenti di hadapanya, lelaki itu langsung tertegun.

"Haro...?", panggil Lacus.

"Teyandee!", Haro masih berbunyi di tangan Kira, dan dia belum kembali ke sisi Lacus.

"Ini... milikmu, Nona?", pria itu mengarahkan Haro kepada Lacus. Namun terlihat olehnya gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata yang kosong. Tanganya berusaha meraih tangan pria dengan surai coklat itu, namun tak pernah bisa digapainya. Lalu dia menyerahkan Haro ke telapak tangan Lacus.

"Terima kasih, Tuan", jawab Lacus senang dan tersenyum.

Senyuman Lacus ternyata membuat pria itu jadi malu, terlihat wajahnya yang merona merah, dan dia jadi salah tingkah. Setelah kembali dari toilet, Stellar melihat tidak ada lagi sosok rambut pink yang tadi akan menunggunya. Itu tentu saja membuatnya panik, saat bersamaan Shinn juga kembali dia tidak melihat ada Lacus disana.

"La...Lacus-sama?", Stellar celingukan mencari keberadaan gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Ada apa Stellar? Mana Lacus-sama?", tanya Shinn yang melihat Stellar kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi aku pergi ke toilet sebentar, dan Lacus-sama bilang dia menunggu di sini", gadis blonde itu mulai panik. Raut kekhawatiranpun kembali menghampiri pemuda beriris ruby tersebut.

"Sial, ayo kita cari dia!", Shinn langsung bergegas bersama dengan Stellar mencari Lacus.

Ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, mereka melihat Lacus bersama dengan pria asing yang mereka tidak kenal. Tentu saja keduanya tidak suka jika ada orang asing yang berani membawa Lacus pergi dari tempat dia seharusnya menunggu, walaupun mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu bahwa pria itulah yang menemukan mainan milik Lacus.

"Lacus-sama!", teriak Shinn menghampiri Lacus.

"Shinn...", Lacus mendengar suara dari Shinn dan langsung menoleh ke sumber arah tersebut.

"Lacus-sama apa anda tidak apa-apa?", tanya Stellar khawatir dan lalu melindungi Lacus.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lacus-sama?", dengan kasar Shinn menarik kerah baju milik Kira.

Pria yang merasa tidak melakukan apapun terhadap gadis yang berada dihadapanya itu tidak senang dengan perilaku Shinn yang langsung menuduhnya melakukansesuatu yang tidak pantas langsung menahan emosinya.

"Apa maksudmu?", Kira berusaha untuk tidak menaikkan suaranya.

Mendengar ada keributan sedang terjadi antara Shinn dengan orang yang telah menolongnya, Lacus langsung melerai mereka berdua.

"Shinn, hentikan. Tuan itu sudah menolongku menemukan Haro. Tadi Haro terbang dan menghampiri tuan ini, dan dia mengembalikanya padaku", Lacus menekankan suaranya.

Dengan kesal melepaskantanganya dari kerah kemeja milik pria tersebut, lalu dia kembali ke sisi Lacus. "Lacus-sama, ayo kita pergi. Pesawat tujuan Onorogo City akan tiba lima menit lagi".

"Terima kasih telah menemukan Haro, Tuan", Lacus tersenyum dan selanjutnya dia pamit kepada orang yang sudah menolongnya. Dikawal oleh Shinn dan Stellar meninggalkan pria itu sendirian. Pria tersebut masih termangu melihat gadis tuna netra tersebut.

"Lacus... gadis itu?", pria mendengar nama itu disebut berkali-kali oleh Shinn. Dia beramsumsi bahwa itu adalah nama si rambut pink tersebut. Dia masih terpaku akan sosok dari Lacus yang benar-benar mencuri perhatianya tersebut.


	2. Chapter 2

**_All charcater not belong to me, all rights just to Bandai and Sunrise _**

**Thx to reviewer Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ngelanjut...**

** Cagalli ; Belonn.. ikutin ya ceritanya ^^**

** Vernie ; Iya, cocok aja menurutku kikikikik X3**

****Happy reading :)****

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari bandara internasional Narita Jepang, menuju ke negara ORB akhirnya pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Lacus, Shinn, dan Stellar sudah mendarat dengan sempurna di bandara internasional Kaguya City. Semua penumpang turun dari pesawat termasuk trio tersebut. Lacus tersenyum bisa kembali ke kampung halamanya, yaitu ORB. Melihat Lacus tersenyum, Stellar juga ikut tersenyum melihat Lacus yang sedang gembira. Shinn, Stellar, dan Lacus sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemput mereka bertiga.

"Senang ya bisa kembali ke ORB, Lacus-sama", kata Stellar melihat Lacus yang sedang mengelus-elus Haro-nya.

"Ya. Hei, aku sudah bilang. Panggil saja Lacus",Lacus mengoreksi nama panggilanya.

"Damnit!", Haro melompat-lompat dihadapan Lacus.

"Maunya sih begitu, tapi susah mau mengubah kebiasaanya. Sudah enak memanggilmu Lacus-sama", Shinn menyambung pembicaraan kedua gadis itu.

Tidak lama kemudian salah seorang teman mereka, datang mengendarai mobil sedan berwarna hitam dan berhenti dimana Lacus dan yang lain menunggu kedatanganya. Pemuda yang mengendarai mobil tersebut langsung keluar menyapa mereka bertiga.

"Selamat datang Lacus-sama, Shinn, Stellar", dia terlihat sangat senang.

"Yo, Rey!", Shinn langsung kompak dengan pemuda yang bernama Rey Za Burrel tersebut.

"Yo Shinn. Bagaimana kabarmu?", dia membalas salam sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau menyesal tidak ikut ke Jepang. Tempo hari aku ke Akihabara! Aku menemumukan banyak gunpla disana!", Shinn adalah penggemar gunpla bersama dengan Rey. Itu sebabnya mereka dekat.

"Ehem! Maaf tuan-tuan mengganggu kesenangan kalian. Tapi ada seseorang yang harus segera pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan anak-anak lainya", Stellar mulai sebal karena Rey sudah lupa tujuanya untuk mengantarkan mereka bertiga pulang. Lacus tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah Stellar. Nanti kau juga pasti akan begitu jika bertemu dengan Lunamaria dan Meyrin",

"Oh maaf. Ahahaha. Ayo silahkan masuk, Lacus-sama", Stellar membukan pintu dan membantu gadis itu memasuki mobilnya.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk menuju ke kediaman Lacus sekaligus tempat panti asuhan yang di kelola oleh Lacus sendiri. Namun dia tidak sendiri. Ada Pendeta Marukio yang merupakan sahabat dari Siegel Clyne. Siegel meminta Pendeta yang juga tuna netra tersebut untuk bisa membimbing putrinya agar putri semata wayangnya itu memiliki cahaya, ilmu pengetahuan, kasih sayang, dan semangat hidup. Namun Pendeta Marukio berkata jika Lacus sudah memiliki semua anugerah itu, jadi tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan.

Selama dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ke kediaman Lacus, mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai pengalaman mereka masing-masing. Shinn menceritakan bahwa dia sangat suka pergi ke Jepang, dan akan pergi lagi ke sana untuk membeli gunpla-gunpla idamanya. Stellar juga menceritakan pengalamanya melihat pemandangan musim semi yang sangat indah di Jepang. Kalau Lacus hanya bisa mencium harumnya serbuk-serbuk bunga yang bermekaran di Jepang, namun dia percaya bunga-bunga di sana pasti sangat indah sama dengan baunya yang harum nan semerbak.

Tak terasa dua puluh menit mobil yang dikendarai oleh Rey telah sampai membawa mereka ke sebuah rumah besar tanpa tingkat namun terlihat sederhana. Di depan rumah tersebut terdapat papan yang bertuliskan 'Smiling Sun' beserta gambar matahari khas anak-anak dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Di depan sudah banyak anak-anak menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Itu Lacus-sama!", seru mereka menyerbu mobil yang sudah terpakir di halaman Smiling Sun.

Stellar dan Shinn keluar terlebih dahulu lalu mereka berdua membantu Lacus keluar dari mobil. Telinga milik gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut bisa mendengar bahwa anak-anak itu berlari ke arahnya. Benar saja, mereka semua menghambur ke tangan sang putri Clyne yang terbuka lebar untuk anak-anak itu.

"Selamat datang Lacus nee-san!"

"Bagaimana di Jepang sana?"

"Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Lacus nee-san apakah membawa oleh-oleh?"

"Hei kalian, pelan-pelan dong. Lacus-sama baru saja sampai", perintah seorang gadis dengan rambut model bob dari belakang anak-anak yang sedang sibuk menanyai keadaan Lacus.

"Luna…", Lacus bisa mendengar suara Luna yang seperti biasa.

"Gyaa Luna! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!", Stellar berlari menuju Luna lalu memeluknya. Sudah lama sekali, sebenarnya baru seminggu mereka tidak bertemu karena Stellar harus menemani Lacus pergi ke Jepang.

"Selamat datang semua. Kau terlihat sehat, Lacus-sama", senyumnya menyambut Lacus yang masih dikerubuti oleh anak-anak panti tersebut.

"Selamat datang Lacus-sama", sambut seorang gadis muda dengan rambut twin tailnya menyusul dari belakang kakaknya.

"Meyrin..", senyumnya mendengar adik dari Luna itu menyambutnya. Dia bisa mendengar semua orang yang dia tinggalkan sehabis dirinya ke Jepang terdengar baik-baik saja.

"Senang kalian semua baik-baik saja di sini", senyumnya kepada anak-anaknya.

"Oya, Shinn, ayo bermain bola dengan kami!"

"Sudah lama kan kau tidak bermain bola!"

"H, hei!", Shinn tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak mereka.

Akhirnya beberapa anak lelaki menggeret Shinn untuk bisa bermain bola denganya. Shinn juga dikenal sebagai pemain bola di antara teman-teman panti asuhanya. Sedangkan anak-anak perempuan masih tetap bersama dengan Lacus, Luna, Stellar dan Meyrin. Seorang anak dengan rambut coklat sambil memegang boneka mendekati gadis tuna netra tersebut.

"Lacus nee-san, ayo bermain boneka!"

"Ayo, ayo Lacus nee-san!"

"Ayo kita bernyanyi bersama!"

Anak-anak perempuan tersebut berebut untuk bisa bermain dengan Lacus. Tapi Stellar dan Meyrin sadar kalau Lacus yang baru berasal dari perjalanan jauh harus segera beristirhata. Stellar pun langsung menawarkan sesuatu.

"Hei kalian. Aku ingin mengajari kalian sesuatu loh", tawar Stellar sambil bersimpuh di hadapan anak-anak yang saat ini berada di pelukan Lacus.

"Apa?", tanya anak-anak itu mulai tertarik.

"Selama di Jepang, aku mempelajari seni melipat kertas. Dari sebuah kertas bisa dibuat macam-macam bentuk loh. Namanya origami. Kalian bisa membuat kapal, pesawat, bahkan bunga sekalipun!", gadis dengan iris magenta tersebut berhasil membuat anak-anak itu tertarik dengan tawaranya. Akhirnya mereka ikut dengan Stellar dan Meyrin dan meninggalkan Lacus dan Luna berdua.

"Aku senang kau terlihat sehat, Lacus-sama", kata Luna sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Memang seharusnya begitu bukan? Bagaimana aku tidak sesehat ini aku bisa kembali pulang ke rumah dan menemui kalian lagi', tawanya kecil.

Keesokan harinya, Kira Yamato sedang menunggu seseorang di kantornya. Di rumah sakit Grand Central ORB, Kaguya City. Dengan memakai jas putih, dan juga celana panjang hitam, sambil menunggu seseorang dia sibuk menandatangani beberapa kertas yang saat ini berada di mejanya. Pria dengan usia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut merupakan seorang dokter spesialis mata yang di pindah kerjakan dari Jepang ke Kaguya City. Dia baru sampai tadi malam, dan pagi hari ini sudah harus bertugas.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat, dan juga wajah yang cantik di usianya yang mungkin tidak lagi muda datang mengetuk ruang pintu kerjanya. Terlihat dia membawa map coklat yang berisi kertas-kertas di dalamnya. Kira yang mendengar ketukan pintu tersebut langsung mempersilahkan dirinya masuk.

"Ya, silahkan masuk!", perintahnya dari dalam.

"Selamat pagi, dokter", senyum bibir merah wanita tersebut.

"Eh ya… selamat pagi", salamnya.

"Aku Murrue Ramius, orang yang kemarin menelfon anda", Wanita dengan nama Murrue tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya. Dengan setelan baju kerja dengan blazer serta rok dibawah lututnya membuatnya terlihat sangat anggun walaupun usianya tak muda lagi.

"Ohh.. itu ternyata anda. Silahkan, silahkan duduk", kira menyambut tamunya dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih", Murrue pun merima tawaran Kira. "Terima kasih anda mau menyempatkan bertemu dengan saya hari ini. Sesuai dengan yang kemarin saya katakan pada anda, saya. Langsung saja ke topik pembicaraan mengenai permasalahan pokoknya. Siegel Clyne-sama meminta anda secara khusus untuk mengoprasi putri tunggalnya yaitu Lacus Clyne".

"E..eh? Lacus…", tiba-tiba dia mengingat gadis tuna netra yang dia temui tempo hari di bandara dengan tidak sengaja itu.

"Ya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang biayanya. Siegel-sama sudah memberikan ini pada saya", Murrue mengeluarkan cek senilai jutaan dolar kepada Kira yang masih terpikir dengan pertemuanya kemarin.

"Ini… banyak sekali, Murrue-san…", Kira tidak menyangka Siegel akan membayar semahal itu padanya hanya untuk merawat putrinya. Yah itu bisa dimaklumi. Karena Siegel Clyne adalah pemilik dari perusahaan Clyne Corp. yang beregerak dibidang industri dan energi di ORB, dan sebagian Negara lain.

"Seorang ayah akan melakukan apapun untuk putri tercinta, Kira-san", Murrue sangat memahami betul kasih sayang seorang ayah pada putrinya. Mengingatkanya pada almarhum ayahnya yang sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu. Dia begitu mencintai ayahnya yang mencintainya. Karena menurutnya, ayahnya yang single parent memiliki peran yang sangat hebat. Sebagai ayah dan juga ibu yang berperan penting dalam kehidupanya.

Malam harinya di apartement yang sudah dibeli oleh Murrue untuk tempat tinggal Kira selama di Kaguya City, ORB. Apartement tersebut terbilang mewah jika hanya digunakanya untuk tinggal sendiri. Terdiri dari tiga kamar tidur, satu ruang makan, satu dapur, ruang tamu, dan juga dua kamar mandi.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Lord Siegel itu adalah pengusaha yang sangat loyal ya?", pikirnya sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang basah menggunakan handuk. Dia baru saja mandi setelah pulang dari kantornya. Di ruang tamu dia melihat tasnya yang terbuka. Dia ingat kalau ada dokumen yang Murrue berikan tadi pagi. Dia membuka tas, dan membaca dokumenya. Di bukanya map coklat tersebut, dan dia menemukan beberapa lembar kertas, dan juga foto ukuran 4x6. Foto trsebut merupakan foto dari Lacus yang tersenyum lembut.

"Lacus Clyne…."

Hari berikutnya pukul 09.17am di Smiling Sun, anak-anak yatim piatu tersebut sedang belajar dengan Lacus. Mereka belajar berhitung bersama dengan Lunamaria, Shinn, Stellar, Meyrin, dan Rey yang membantu Lacus untuk memeriksa jawaban-jawaban anak-anak tersebut benar atau tidak. Inilah kegiatan mereka sehari-hari jika ada Lacus. Mereka akan bermain, belajar, dan juga bernyanyi bersama dengan kakak angkat mereka, yaitu Lacus.

Lacus sangat bersyukur bisa menikmati hari-harinya bersama dengan anak-anak yatim piatu dan juga bisa berbagi ilmu dengan mereka semua. Tidak ada waktu yang terbuang percuma jika bisa memanfaatkanya untuk kebaikan, itu pikir gadis muda yang penuh kesabaran membantu yang membutuhkan, termasuk anak-anak yatim yang perlu akan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya.

Mobil sedan yang Kira gunakan dari apartement nya sudah sampai di halaman Smiling Sun. Kira sesaat terpana akan keindahan, dan ketenangan dari tempat yang baru pertama kali dia kunjungi. Halaman hijau yang luas, dan juga pemandangan laut yang begitu menyegarkan matanya. Dia melihat ada sebuah rumah bercat putih, dia yakin dia harus segera pergi ke sana.

Kira pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah Smiling Sun di mana Murrue memberikan alamat dimana Lacus tinggal bersama anak-anaknya. Shinn yang bersandar di kaca rumah tidak sengaja melihat ada seseorang yang dalam ingatanya tiga hari lalu dia temui.

"Eh itu…", kata Shinn pelan.

"Ada apa Shinn?", tanya Stellar yang mengintip ke jendela. "Eh bukankah itu laki-laki yang kita temui?", ingatnya kembali.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Smiling Sun, Kira memencet bel yang terpasang di depan rumah tersebut. Mendengar ada tamu, Lacus langsung menghentikan kegiatanya yang awalnya bermain dengan anak-anaknya.

"Shinn, apakah ada tamu?", tanya Lacus menolehi sumber suara tersebut.

"Eh ya… itu", saat Shinn akan menjawab, Rey sudah terlebih dahulu pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

Rey langsung membukakan pintu dimana Kira sudah menunggu di depanya. Rey tidak pernah merasa mengenal tamu ini. Dia bukan orang dari Siegel Corp. ataupun orang yang dikirim Murrue. Siapa dia?

"Maaf, anda siapa?", tanya Rey dengan sopan.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Kira Yamato. Aku dokter yang dikirim oleh Lord Siegel untuk menangani Lacus-sama. Aku kemari dengan alamat yang diberikan oleh Murrue-san", jawabnya. Mata Rey memperhatikan Kira dari atas sampai bawah. Memang sepertinya dia dokter. Tapi kenapa Murrue-san tidak menelfonya dulu ya?

Akhirnya Kira dipersilahkan masuk oleh Rey. Rey meminta Kira untuk menunggunya sebentar di ruang khusus tamu yang berada di taman belakang. Ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu besar, namun dinding-dindingnya dan juga atapnya terbuat dari kaca berbahan khusus sehingga tidak panas. Dia bisa melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan laut dan juga dikombinasikan dengan taman ini.

"Lacus-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda. Dia bilang dia di utus oleh Lord Siegel", Rey memberikan informasih kepada Lacus yang masih bersama anak-anak lainya.

"Heh?", Lacus tidak menyangka ada orang yang dikirim ayahnya tanpa member tahunya terlebih dahulu. Tapi dia tetap harus menemui tamunya. "Anak-anak, aku ada tamu. Setelah urusanku selesai aku akan bermain lagi dengan kalian. Lunamaria, Meyrin, Rey, Shinn, dan Stellar, aku titip mereka sebentar", dia pun langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan anak-anaknya diikuti Haro.

" Tu.. tunggu Lacus-sama! Aku ikut!", Shinn menyusul Lacus.

"Aku hanya pergi ke ruang tamu, kenapa kau ikut?", tanya Lacus terkikih.

"Itu…", pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu terkenal sedikit protektif kepada Lacus. Ada banyak alasan mengapa dia seperti itu kepada sahabatnya ini.

Sampai di ruang tamu di halaman belakang, Kira yang masih menunggu kedatangan calon pasienya itu mendengar langkah kakinya. Lacus pun dengan ramah menyapa orang yang di utus ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya Lacus dengan hangat.

"A… ya. Selamat pagi, Lacus-sama", balas salamnya terputus sebentar. Kira benar-benar terpesona akan kecantikan dari nona Clyne ini. Mendengar suara tersebut Lacus sadar kalau suara ini adalah suara orang yang telah menolongnya di bandara Narita Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Suara itu… apakah anda orang yang membantu saya menemukan Haro?", tanyanya antusias. Kira bisa melihat wajahnya yang gembira walaupun matanya tidak memancarkan kegembiaraanya.

"Eh ya…", jawabnya tersipu malu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dengan mendengarnya tertawa senang seperti itu membuatnya jatuh hati.

Shinn masih menunggui Kira dan Lacus berbincang-bincang dari jauh. Dia hanya ingin memastikan orang asing yang dia temui di bandara kemarin tidak macam-macam pada Lacus. Dia tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa pada putri Clyne itu.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku hari itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika aku kehilangan Haro saat itu", ungkapnya senang. "Bisakah aku mengetahui namamu Tuan?"

"Kira. Kira Yamato. Salam kenal", Kira harus bersikap seperti biasa.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Kira-sama. Aku Lacus, Lacus Clyne. Salam kenal", diulurkan tanganya untuk menjabat tangan Kira. Pria dengan rona merah muda di pipinya itu menerima jabat tangan dari gadis yang membuatnya terpikat ini.

Akhirnya Lacus melakukan obrolan santai dengan Kira. Ternyata di balik nama Clyne yang besar, ternyata putri satu-satunya dari keluarga Clyne ini merupakan orang yang sederhana. Dia tidak tinggal di rumah yang mewah, tidak juga berhias seperti wanita lain yang ingin terlihat cantik, bajunya yang dia pakai pun cukup sederhana, tapi tidak mengurangi keanggunanya.

Dia juga melakukan pemeriksaan sebentar di mata Lacus. Dengan senter kecil yang selalu dia bawa, dia melihat retina dan bagian-bagian mata Lacus lainya. Kondisinya cukup bagus. Dan dia pun menyudahi pemeriksaanya.

"Tidak ada masalah. Semuanya baik-baik saja", senyumnya. Dia agak tenang kalau mata Lacus baik-baik saja. "Pasti sebelumnya anda di tangani oleh dokter-dokter yang terbaik ya"

"He.. mungkin begitu. Aku juga sangat terkejut kalau Kira-sama yang ayah minta sebagai dokter pribadiku. Yang kutahu jika ayah memilih seseorang, maka orang itu benar-benar terbaik diantara yang terbaik", senyumnya yang lembut semakin membuat hati Kira semakin berdebar-debar.

Begitu dipuji oleh Lacus, wajahnya langsung memerah. "Ah.. tidak juga", jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Eh ya… dunia begitu sempit ya?", tanggapnya. Dia juga tidak menyangka kalau pertemuannya di bandara bisa menjadikanya dekat dan nyata seperti ini.

"Tapi kenapa Ayah atau Murrue-san tidak bilang dulu ya?", Lacus bertanya sendiri. Murrue adalah asisten dan kaki tangan dari ayahnya. Pasti kalau ada urusan penting seperti ini dia akan diberi tahu dahulu.

"Aku bertemu dengan Murrue-san tempo hari. Dia juga yang memberi alamat tempat ini. Dia bilang minta maaf karena Siegel-sama tidak bisa menemui saya dan juga anda", katanya meningat kehadiran Murrue tempo hari untuk mewakili Siegel.

"Eh.. begitulah ayah. Ayah sangat sibuk. Mohon maafkan ya, Kira-sama", dia tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kesibukan Lord Siegel sebagai seorang pengusaha dan pebisnis yang handal", Kira pun memakluminya.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanya, Kira pun kembali pulang ke apartementnya yang berada di tengah kota. Dia juga sempat berkenalan dengan penghuni-penghuni Smiling Sun yang juga ada Luna, Rey, Shinn, Stellar, Meyrin dan anak-anak yang lainya. Kira sangat terkesan dengan Lacus dan juga kesederhanaaya. Dalam perjalananya dia sempat berpikir

"_Walaupun dia berada dalam kegelapan… entah kenapa dia begitu bersinar bagiku… Lacus…"_

To Be Countinued


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to beloved **Cagalli, Vermie thanks for support &amp; Silent readers** :))

Sorry made you waiting for so long for this chapter TT TT

Here you go :)

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Minggu pagi di Smiling Sun, anak-anak asuh Lacus, beserta kakak-kakak pendampingya, yaitu Lunamaria, Meyrin, Shinn, Stellar, dan juga Rey. Mereka bersama-sama membersihkan halaman, dan juga bercocok tanam seperti menanam bunga-bunga, di pekarangan rumah panti asuhan mereka yang lumayan luas itu. Rey, dan Shinn bagian mencangkul, Lunamaria, Meyrin, dan Stellar bagian menabur benih bersama anak-anak lainya.

Kegiatan itu mereka lakukan atas gagasan dari salah anak-anak perempuan yang tinggal di sana. Mereka ingin mempunyai kebun bunga untuk menghiasi rumah bersama mereka tempati ini. Lacus yang mendengarkan usul dari anak-anak tersebut langsung menyetujuinya.

"Hei, Lacus-sama, jangan ikutan kerja dong!", Shinn yang sedang menguruk tanah dengan menggunakan cangkul protes melihat gadis bersurai merah jambu itu ikutan menabur benih bersama anak-anak lainya.

"Sebaiknya anda serahkan ini pada kami, Lacus-sama", tambah Rey juga membantu Shinn.

"Tidak, tidak. Kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Masa' aku tidak boleh ikutan?", tolaknya. Di tanganya kini ada benih bunga matahari. Dia meraba-raba polybag yang baru saja diberikan oleh Lunamaria.

"Luna, cepat bawa pergi Lacus-sama dari sini", perintah pemuda berambut hitam itu menjawab penolakan Lacus.

"Kau ingin aku diusir karena aku tidak mengizinkan Lacus-sama untuk ikut hah?", tanya Lunamaria sambil melirik Shinn yang menyuruhnya seenaknya.

"Ck, ck, kalian ini lupa kemampuanku ya. Aku ini ahli bercocok tanam loh. Lagipula… bukanya Luna kekurangan bantuan untuk menanam bibit-bibit ini? Meyrin dan Stellar tidak berada di sini 'kan?", sahut Lacus menjawab argumen Shinn dan Lunamaria yang sama-sama ngotot.

Stellar dan Meyrin berada agak jauh dari tanah yang baru digarap oleh Shinn. Mereka sudah menanam berbagai macam bibit bunga dari bunga matahari, bunga mawar, bunga aster. Stellar menyiram bibit bunga-bunga itu dengan air perlahan. Setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai mereka berdua menyusul ke Shinn, dan yang lain.

"Lacus nee-san, kami sudah selesai dibagian sana loh", kata anak-anak yang membantu pekerjaan Stellar dan Meyrin.

"Benarkah?", tanya Lacus menolehi ke suara anak itu berasal.

"Ya, Lacus-sama. Kami sudah selesai. Anda bisa beristirahat, aku dan Meyrin akan membantu Luna", jawab Stellar.

"He.. kenapa orang-orang mengusirku begini sih?", tanya Lacus bercanda.

"Bu..bukan mengusir, Lacus-sama. Itu…", Meyrin yang mendengar perkataan Lacus jadi tidak enak. Memang sih sepertinya mereka berlima tidak ingin Lacus terlibat dalam pekerjaan ini. Tapi..

"Karena kami ingin menanamkan bunga untuk anda, Lacus-sama", pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu melanjutkan perkataan si merah twintail. "Apa anda tidak ingat? Andalah yang mengajarkan kami bagaimana caranya menanam bunga"

Sampai kata-kata Rey terhenti melihat mobil sedan hitam yang kemarin digunakan oleh Kira Yamato yang sudah terparkir di depan halaman Smiling Sun. Kira melihat para penghuni Smiling Sun sedang berocok tanam di halaman hijau milik mereka, termasuk Lacus sendiri. Dia terpana akan kesederhanaan dari seorang Lacus Clyne yang mau berkotor-kotor ria bersama dengan teman-teman pantinya untuk menanam bunga bersama-sama. Dia pun langsung turun dari mobilnya, beserta membawa seikat bunga anyelir merah, di sertai bunga matahari, dan bunga krisan perak.

"Eh? Itu.. Kira-san bukan?", tanya Stellar yang melihat Kira sedang berjalan ke arah Smiling Sun.

"Eh? Kira-san?", pekik Lacus.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Selamat pagi, Lacus-sama",salamnya dengan sopan menyapa Lacus dan yang lain.

Akhirnya Lacus mempersilahkan Kira masuk ke ruang tamu di mana sebelumnya mereka berbincang-bincang untuk pertama kalinya. Kali ini Kira tidak lagi canggung berbicara berdua saja dengan putri keluarga Clyne tersebut. Meyrin menuangkan teh ke cangkir milik Kira dan Lacus yang dia siapkan untuk menyambut dokter pilihan dari Siegel Clyne yang berasal dari Tokyo itu.

"Terima kasih bantuanya, Meyrin", kata Lacus masih dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lacus-sama. Kalau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja ya", senyumnya. Twintail merah itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kira dan Lacus di ruang tamu.

"Maaf telah mengganggu kegiatan anda hari ini, Lacus-sama", Kira meminta maaf karena kegiatan Lacus bersama anak-anaknya yang lain terganggu dengan kehadiranya.

"Kira-san, sudah kubilang berapa kali agar kau memanggilku dengan Lacus saja?", Lacus tidak suka ada penambahan –sama dibelakang namanya jika dia dipanggil dengan orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Ah, maaf. Maaf", Kira tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Lacus?"

"Sangat baik, Kira-san", senyumnya kecil selalu menghiasi wajah ayu tersebut.

"Nah, loh. Kau melarangku memanggil –sama dibelakangnya. Kau juga harus memanggilku, Kira –saja, Lacus",koreksi Kira.

"Baik, Kira", jawabnya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba air mukanya berubah saat mencium bau khas bunga anyelir yang seperti kayu manis. "Ano… apakah kau membawa bunga anyelir kemari, Kira?"

Kira terkejut. Ternyata Lacus tahu bahwa dirinya membawakan seikat kumpulan bunga yang di sana terdapat anyelir merah selain dengan bunga matahari dan bunga krisan. Kagum akan kemampuan penciuman Lacus, dia tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku membawa bunga anyelir. Tapi tidak hanya anyelir. Ada bunga krisan dan juga bunga matahari", Kira menyerahkan bunga-bunganya yang sudah terikat oleh pita merah muda dan juga terbungkus dengan plastik bening kearah pangkuan Lacus.

"Wah… terima kasih, Kira. Pasti bunga-bunganya indah sekali", Lacus meraba buket bunga itu dan mencium aromanya. "Okapi!"

Datanglah robot dengan warna kuning yang berkaki empat seperti kura-kura berjalan ke arah Lacus.

"Tolong berikan pada Luna, dan tolong berikan air", Lacus meletakkan bunga pemberian Kira ke atas punggung Okapi yang didesign seperti pick-up terbuka (eh?). Robot itu pun meninggalkan Kira dan Lacus sendiri.

Kira menghirup udara segar khas laut yang langsung dia hirup dari pekarangan belakang Smiling Sun yang bercampur dengan wangi rerumputan hijau. Entah kenapa dia sangat betah berada di tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat tertenang yang dia temukan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota Kaguya yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh kilometer dari sana. Ya walaupun ada sedikit hiruk pikuk anak-anak yang sibuk bermain di luar sana, namun tidak mengurangi ketenangan yang ada di sini.

"Lacus hebat ya. Bisa menebak bunga apa yang kubawa untukmu hari ini", puji lelaki dengan surai coklat itu sambil memperhatikan betapa cantiknya seorang tuna netra dengan hati selembut sutra ini.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak sehebat itu, Kira. Dahulu aku suka sekali menanam bunga. Jadi jenis-jenis bunga aku tahu. Baunya pun juga. Kebetulan almarhum Ibu dahulunya juga adalah penjual bunga", jelasnya senang. Dia senang karena mendapatkan bakat itu dari almarhumah Ibunya yang meninggal setelah melahirkanya. Setidaknya walaupun dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Ibunya, dia tahu kalau bakat yang dia miliki itu adalah warisan dari Ibunya yang sangat dia cintai.

"Sungguh?", Kira tidak pernah melepaskan senyumanya jika bersama dengan gadis dengan iris safir yang tidak sengaja dia temui di Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu.

Akhirnya, Lacus mau bercerita tentang apa saja kepada Kira. Lacus bercerita tentang ayahnya yang sedikit keras kepala namun menyayanginya, dia bercerita tentang anak-anaknya di Smiling Sun, dia bercerita panjang lebar tentang kehidupanya sekarang yang selalu membuatnya terasa bahagia walaupun saat ini kegelapan telah menghalanginya untuk membentuk ingatan yang indah yang seharusnya terekam baik di dalam ingatanya sampai sekarang.

"Ohh… jadi Shinn, dan yang lain adalah teman-temanmu sewaktu masih TK?", tanya Kira antusias.

"Ya. Shinn, Rey, Luna, Meyrin, Stellar, semua adalah teman masa kecilku. Sebelumnya, aku tidak mengenal mereka, karena mereka adalah anak jalanan yang terlantar dan dirawat oleh sebuah yayasan yang bangkrut dan yayasan itu tidak mampu untuk membiyayai kebutuhan anak-anaknya di sana. Ayah yang paham bahwa aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman karena aku hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah karena alasan kemanan pun membeli yayasan itu. Awalnya aku pikir bermain bersama dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal itu sulit, ternyata tidak seperti itu. Seperti Shinn contohnya. Dia memang terlihat judes dan tidak suka orang baru, tapi sebenarnya dia baik loh", Lacus mengungkap sikap Shinn yang memang sedari kecil seperti itu.

Shinn yang menguping dari luar ruang tamu itu jadi sedikit kesal karena Lacus membuka rahasianya. Rey, dan Stellar juga tertawa geli melihat Shinn yang wajahnya bersemu merah karena Lacus memuji kebaikan hatinya.

"Rey, Stellar, jangan tertawakan aku!", bisiknya.

"Habisnya wajahnya Shinn memerah saat Lacus-sama memujimu", Stellar berusaha mengecilkan suaranya.

"Benar. Kau seperti 'tsundere'", komentar Rey yang tambah membuat wajah Shinn memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Ha… habisnya! Lacus-sama… Lacus-sama yang merawat kita bukan? Sudah seharusnya… kita juga berbaik hati dan membalas kebaikanya…", itulah sebabnya kenapa Shinn sedikit over protektif pada Lacus. Dia adalah orang yang merawat kelima anak jalanan tersebut dan juga sekaligus teman mereka yang paling berharga.

Kira tidak dapat mengungkapkan betapa kagumnya dia kepada wanita yang berada di hadapanya sekarang. Cantik, anggun, berhati tulus, sederhana, bahkan dia tidak tahu lagi seperti apa kelebihan dari seorang Lacus Clyne itu.

"Oh ya. Haro juga salah satu teman masa kecilku loh", Lacus kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku sangat bersyukur Kira menemukanya saat di bandara waktu itu. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana aku jika kehilangan Haro"

"Haro? Maksudnya bola robot berwarna merah muda itu?", tanya Kira. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi Lacus. Dia tampak sangat bahagia. Memang sepertinya Haro itu benda yang sangat berharga untuk Lacus.

"Ya. Haro adalah pemberian seseorang yang sangat berharga. Tunanganku yang memberikanya", kata Lacus.

DEG!

Apa? Tunangan? Lacus Clyne yang saat ini sedang dikagum-kaguminya memiliki tunangan?

"Tu…tunangan?", Kira yang terkejut berusaha berbicara normal. Sesungguhnya dadanya saat ini ingin meledak karena dia tidak mengetahui bahwa gadis pujaan hatinya ini memiliki tunangan.

"Ya. Namanya Athrun Zala. Dia juga salah satu teman kecilku selain Shinn dan yang lain. Aku bertunangan saat berumur sepuluh tahun. Ayah Athrun, dan juga Ayahku saling kenal baik. Karena itulah untuk saling mempererat tali persaudaraan kami ditunangkan", Lacus mengungkap apa yang Kira tidak sangka-sangka sebelumnya. "Athrun adalah orang yang baik, tapi dia juga pendiam. Dialah yang membuatkanku Haro, dan Okapi. Dia memberiku satu Haro, dan saat aku bilang menyukainya, dia membuatkanku lebih banyak Haro!", gadis itu sangat senang mengenang masa lalunya saat dia bersama dengan Athrun.

Kira tidak berbicara banyak saat dia melihat Lacus begitu bahagia menceritakan sosok Athrun Zala sang tunangan dari putri Clyne tersebut. Lelaki dua puluh empat tahun itu juga bisa merasakan bahwa Athrun adalah sosok pangeran ideal dari Lacus Clyne yang begitu sempurna. Hancur hatinya…

"Athrun tidak bisa tiap hari menemuiku saat dia sudah bersekolah di luar negeri. Itu sebabnya kenapa dia memberikn banyak Haro padaku", senyumnya. Senyuman itu membuat perasaan Kira semakin perih.

"Tapi… mungkin semenjak hari itu sampai sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa menemui Athrun sampai sekarang…", Kira menolehi Lacus yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya yang ceria dan bersemangat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu walaupun masih terpakai senyuman khas kecilnya di sana.

Shinn yang akan masuk ke dalam untuk menghentikan cerita tersebut dihalangi oleh Rey dan Stellar. Mereka tahu bahwa cerita itu adalah bagian gelap dari kehidupan Lacus. Shinn tidak ingin Lacus harus sedih lagi karena mengingat kejadian tragis tersebut.

"Biarkan saja, Shinn", tangan Rey menarik tangan Shinn yang hendak menghentikan Lacus.

"Rey", bantah Shinn melihat Stellar menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan Lacus-sama menceritakanya, Shinn. Mungkin saja Lacus-sama akan tenang setelah dia menceritakanya kepada Kira-san. Kau tahu dia paling tidak ingin kita mendengar dia sakit 'kan? Itu sebabnya Lacus-sama tidak pernah menceritakanya kepada kita", iris magenta Stellar melihat ke arah Kira dan Lacus.

"Tapi…", Shinn paling tidak tega melihat Lacus tersakiti termasuk dengan ingatan dari Lacus itu sendiri.

Kira penasaran dengan cerita Lacus, tapi dia juga tidak enak ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Athrun itu, sampai Lacus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu… saat aku berumur dua puluh dua. Aku dan Athrun ingin pergi ke Smiling Sun, pada waktu itu rumahku masih berada di mansion ayah yang lama di kota Kaguya. Saat itu aku dan Athrun mengalami insiden kecelakaan mobil di tengah perjalanan kemari. Mobil yang aku tumpangi bersama Athrun terjun ke jurang. Yang kuingat saat itu…"

.

.

_**Flashback**_

Athrun dengan jas hitam panjang dan kaus hijau lumutnya sudah siap dengan mobilnya di depan rumah tinggal Lacus. Sambil mendengarkan lagu dari I-Phone miliknya dia menunggu Lacus yang saat ini masih berada di dalam rumah.

"Hai Athrun", sapa Lacus sudah dengan pakaian rapi menghampiri mobil Athrun.

"Oh Lacus. Kau sudah siap?", tanya Athrun.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan mansion Clyne dengan mobil sedan merah yang dikendarai oleh Athrun. Ini adalah kedatangan pertama Athrun setelah sekian lama pemuda dengan rambut biru navy itu tidak berkunjung ke rumah tunanganya.

"Hari ini kau tidak sibuk, Athrun? Bukankah besok kau sudah harus pergi meninggalkan Kaguya City untuk kelulusan kuliahmu? Seharusnya kau bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatanmu besok", tanya Lacus kepada Athrun yang konsentrasi ke arah jalan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merayakan ulang tahunmu. Aku ingin merayakanya", kata Athrun tersenyum. Dia sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan surprize untuk tunanganya ini.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih", Lacus senang dengan perhatian yang dia dapat dari calon suaminya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa setiap tahun kemari untuk melihatmu, jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan?", Athrun lalu merogoh-rogoh kantong jas nya. Dia sudah menyiapkan hadiah kecil untuk Lacus.

"Ada apa Athrun?", Lacus memperhatikan Athrun yang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa", kata Athrun yang masih belum mendapatkan hadiahnya. Masih sambil menyetir, Athrun masih berusaha mencari hadiah itu. Sampai saat mobilnya berada di tikungan dia tidak sadar bahwa ada mobil yang kehilangan kendali di depanya. Demi menghindari mobil yang sudah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu, Athrun langsung membanting setirnya ke kiri dan menabrak pembatas jalan yang langsung berbatasan dengan jurang laut. Mobil sedan merah itu otomatis terjun bebas ke laut.

"LACUSSS!"

"ATHRUN!"

_**Endflashback**_

.

.

"Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Saat aku sadar... aku hanya bisa mendengar orang-orang yang ku kenal menangis... tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa-pun. Semua gelap... " , suaranya semakin menyakitkan hati bagi siapapun yang mendengar ceritanya termasuk Kira, dan juga Shinn dan kawan-kawan.

"Lacus…", Kira begitu prihatin kepada Lacus yang mengalami nasib setragis itu.

"Aku hanya bisa mendengar Ayah menangis. Aku juga mendengar suara tangisan Luna, Meyrin, dan Stellar. Saat itu aku sadar. Takdir telah menutup pengelihatanku selama-lamanya", tutupnya.

"Lacus-sama…", Stellar menitikkan air matanya. Jelas itu membuat Luna, Meyrin, dan Stellar menangis.

Kenapa? Saat itu Athrun ingin merayakan ulang tahun Lacus bersama-sama dengan anak-anak Smiling Sun. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan pesta kecil yang meriah yang sudah diatur oleh Shinn dan kawan-kawan. Begitu tahu bahwa Athrun mengalami kecelakaan bersama dengan Lacus, hati mereka terasa hancur berantakan. Bencana dihari seharusnya mereka merayakan ulang tahun dari Lacus dengan suka cita, namun malah mereka dirundung duka yang mendalam begitu tahu Lacus mengalami kebutaan akibat pecahan kaca mobil yang masuk ke matanya, dan juga mereka harus kehilangan Athrun, sahabat mereka.

"Tapi aku bersyukur. Aku bisa diberi kembali kesempatan hidup. Walaupun ada dua hal yang hilang. Pengelihatanku dan juga Athrun", putus Lacus.

"Eh? Athrun-san…?", Kira tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kepada tunangan Lacus tersebut.

"Athrun dikabarkan tewas karena kecelakaan itu. Jasadnya tidak bisa ditemukan di lokasi kecelakaan. Dia menghilang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanya sekarang, di mana dia sekarang, dan seperti apa dia sekarang… Sekarang umurku dua puluh empat. Jika dia masih hidup, kami akan menikah setahun lagi, diumur ke dua puluh lima", Lacus ingat dahulu Athrun sempat menanyakan kepadanya pada umur berapa mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Sepedih apapun, Kira harus bisa mendengarkan cerita dari gadis berambut merah muda ini sampai akhir.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Athrun karena kecelakaan itu. Seandainya saat itu aku menolak ajakanya, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi", suara penyesalan terlontar dari bibir Lacus.

"Maaf Lacus. Aku telah membuatmu harus menceritakan yang mungkin apa yang tidak ingin kau ceritakan lagi", Kira menunduk dalam. Seharusnya dia tidak mendengarkan cerita yang begitu menyakitkan baik bagi Lacus maupun dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula… aku senang berbicara dengan Kira. Aku senang mendapatkan teman baru, sama seperti waktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Athrun", senyumnya kembali mekar.

Hari sudah sore, matahari pun sudah condong ke arah barat. Kira harus kembali ke apartementnya. Dia pun meninggalkan Smiling Sun dengan wajah tersenyum melihat ke arah anak-anak yang tadi sempat mengajaknya bermain sebentar dan juga Lacus. Begitu selesai mengantarkan Kira, Lacus kembali masuk ke dalam Smiling Sun dituntun oleh beberapa anak-anaknya.

"Lacus-sama", panggil Stellar.

"Ya?", jawabnya sambil menoleh kemana suara Stellar berasal.

"Sepertinya, kau nyaman berada di samping Kira-san ya?", tanya Stellar dengan suara mengejek.

"A..apa katamu?", rona merah muncul dari kedua pipi Lacus.

"Sudahlah. Anak-anak ayo kita makan, Lacus-sama juga", si blonde itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Stellar!", gerutu si surai merah muda merasa diejek oleh Stellar.

Di tempat lain, di tepi pantai. Seorang pemuda dengan surai navy sedang duduk diam menghadap ke matahari senja yang hampir tenggelam. Sambil menikmati angin laut, pemuda itu tidak sadar kalau ada seorang gadis memanggil namanya.

"Alex, ayo kita makan malam. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya", senyum si gadis rambut pirang kepada lelaki yang dipanggil Alex itu.

"Ah.. ya…", jawabnya meninggalkan kursinya mengikuti gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah kayunya yang sederhana.

...

...

**To Be Countinued**


End file.
